


Ethics

by newh0pe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, One Word Prompts, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newh0pe/pseuds/newh0pe
Summary: 100 Themes -- One Word Prompts -- "Introduction"Gabriel Reyes takes on a new member of his covert team.





	Ethics

Platinum hair fell down in waves on either side of the brown-skinned woman’s face. Her cheeks were rounded with reddish undertones, and any man would fall if he were to look into her icy blue eyes. The pointed expression she wore while focused in on her work was deceptive, and her softened voice spoke up like music to Moira’s ears, “Yes, Jack? How many I assist you today?” Her accent was defined, but Moira wondered if knowing Doctor Ziegler was from Switzerland made a difference in her ability to hear the accent.

“Ang, I would like to introduce you to Ms. O’Deorain,” Jack Reyes began, hand pressing against the Irish woman’s back. He recognized a glare shot in his direction and shifted his hand to her bony shoulder instead, giving the redheaded woman a shake, “She is going to be joining that little team of Gabe’s and reporting directly to him but I feel as if it’s important for her to recognize you as our chief medical officer.”

The other Mr. Reyes was as timely as ever, entering the medical bay as his name was mentioned, “Are my ears ringing?” He strolled to the opposing side of the new member of his team with a smirk twisting across his fuzzy face, “You can just come out and say it, Jack, she’s my problem, and I’ll gladly have her be my problem, because she’s going to be perfect, and my team is going to be better than yours.” His tone pitched until he sounded dangerously like an eleven year old on the playground. He stuck his tongue out to emphasize his point.

Jack shook his head and  _ finally _ took his hand off of Moira’s shoulder. His next words went unheard, however, as Moira seemed captivated by the way the blonde woman’s waves bounced as she spun her head to the side. For a moment, their eyes locked. Doctor Ziegler’s aquamarines against her mismatched view. Her gaze fell down to her lips pressed together in a straight line, and her heart stopped.

Angela stood from her workstation and folded his hands in front of her midsection as a step forward was taken. For a second, the men who led the international organization were forgotten about, and it was just her and  _ her _ , “O’Deorain, I have heard of your work.”

Moira replied without skipping a beat, “As have I of yours.” She folded her arms over her chest. The tension created by their one-word sentences stopped any sassing the two men could have possibly continued on with, and Moira continued on, “I have been explained my limits, Doctor, and I assure you that you will not have to worry about my presence.” Her heart was pounding now.

Thankfully, this is when Jack took the conversation back, “I understand your apprehensiveness, Angela, but while she reports directly to Gabriel, she will also be reporting to you and Winston. I’ll schedule her to work shifts in here, on experiments, on the field…” He paused and shifted where he stood, wrapping an arm around Angela, “She is joining our Overwatch.” 

Angela leaned into the touch instead of away from it, and that made Moira curl her painted upper lip but after exhaling, she nodded, “I assure you that I am not here to cause trouble. I want to work just as you do. I want to… help.” A smile twisted upon her face.

“If this is so… so be it, I will never turn away someone who wants to help, wants to  _ truly _ help,” replied the woman with the lighter hair, “I understand that some people may have thought of my own methods as controversial, but I am sure you can imagine that I have built and maintained certain standards--”

“Say no more,  _ báire _ , I understand… and I love your assertiveness, don’t allow me to get in your way.” 

Gabriel cut in before Angela could even process the non-English wording, “Why don’t we go introduce you to Winston now? You’ll love the guy, he’s a real beast.” He clapped his hands with a wild smile across his face.

Even as they walked out, Moira couldn’t keep her eyes off of Angela Ziegler. 

\---

Every member of Overwatch had a choice -- live at a base or be funded to rent an apartment nearby -- and Moira had chosen to live within the confines of the base. She had no ties to this country, and it did not look like her new commander had put forth the effort to legally invite her into it. It was not her problem yet she opted to not make it worse by trying to venture. More importantly, there was a medical bay and a plenty of labs that had everything she needed within them.

As promised by the Strike Commander, the new recruit received a schedule of where she was supposed to be at certain times yet his husband was quick to undermine him and tell her that the schedules were useless or no one abides by them… prior to giving his own schedule. She was intrigued by their differences and how they countered one another. Jack seemed lighthearted, morally good, yet took on this commanding role with ease while Gabriel may have been full of laughs and jokes, he seemed to have a darker side and disregarded morals when he saw fit. She wondered if the discrepancy would ever cause a problem for her. 

Moira sat at her new desk with both schedules in front of her. She had a plethora of meetings and assessments to go too as well as blocks of training with names she did not recognize yet. Jack added in times where she was in the medical bay and times where she would be working on projects that she didn’t know the first thing about. It didn’t look as if they were wasting any time with her first assessment being tomorrow in the med-bay with another unfamiliar name before a shift as an assistant. An assistant to Doctor Ziegler, actually.

She guessed that was where she would start. Her smile had long returned. 


End file.
